


Music is Poetry Written By The Soul

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Steve Rogers, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Music, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Piano, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Recovery, Sleepy Cuddles, Statutory Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a Secret and his Secret is Music. Tony plays music to deal with things his brain doesn't process as easily as Math and Formulas. Music helps sooth his soul, but Tony has never told anyone. He's not ready to but what happens when his lover finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music is Poetry Written By The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you seem to be enjoying these Clint/Steve/Tony mini stories, so I've decided to pen one more before going to bed tonight. I hope you all enjoy reading this. I love the comments you've left on my other works. they mean so much to me and they do keep me motivated. 
> 
> P.S
> 
> I don't use a Beta or have one, I tend to pust my fics and come back a couple days later to read them and suss out mistakes I miss. Fresh eyes and all that.

Tony had a secret, it wasn't a dark secret, but it was a deep one. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it. On the contrary, he was actually quite proud of it. It was special to him, it was a special kind of pride that he took in it. A proud so different from the Iron Man suits, his fancy cars or anything that fell under his Genius, Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist moniker.

Tony was musically inclined. Tony would be the first to admit music didn't come easily to him. It wasn't seamless and naturally like science and building robots. It was something he really had to work on. Singing came pretty naturally to him, he could always carry a tune but he still had to work to find his vocal range and control it.

It'd been a pretty stressful week, if you put it mildly. Obadiah Stane had miraculously resurfaced 11 years after Tony, Iron Man killed his ass. Tony had been shaken to his very core. He was shaken for the first three days he'd all but attached himself to Steve or Clint. If Steve was painting, Tony would sit by him and work from his Stark Tablet. When Clint was on his daily prowls through the vent, Tony would howl up the Hawknest the archer had set up with in his vent work. Tony would huddle up under one of the blankets and use Jarvis to run his tests and calculations. During the night this week, Tony found himself sleeping between His Cap and His Archer, even though the middle was Clint's place in bed. Which was exactly how He and Steve liked to have their boy.

It was the weeks end and even though Obadiah was still out there, Tony had get it out of his system. That man had held enough power over him, for to long. Everyone knew about Obadiah tearing the reactor from his chest, but what most didn't know, He'd been molested by Obadiah as a young child. Tony had been conditioned by the man to be cool as a cucumber in the public and treat him as the father Tony should of been blessed to have, while behind closed doors Tony would be raped, all while being bound and gagged by the sadistic fuck. Tony often turned to music when he needed to process things that weren't logical or practical.

Tony wasn't really sure how long he'd been up here, his music room above the penthouse. He paused his playing at the sound of faint steps on the hardwood floors. He knew it was Clint, the archer was the only person who could have found his way up here. This room wasn't in the towers blue prints, Jarvis was programmed to only divulge the location and access code of his music room should Tony be deathly ill or in immediate danger. Tony also knew the archer was making noise for his benefit.

Clint didn't say anything, Tony had maybe expected a hurt look for keeping this a secret or something, but Clint said nothing. Instead the boy just climbed on top of the piano laid down on his stomach and pillowed his head on his cross arms. When Clint made no motions to move or talk, Tony continued to play. Sometimes his fingers caressed the ivory keys, other times they pounded on them. When Tony's energy had flagged and the stress of the whole week had drained away. Clint finally looked into his eyes and in that moment, Tony knew that this would be their secret until Tony was ready to include Steve as well. They were all grown men, they all knew they had secrets unknown to the others. This wouldn't cause a problem. With a final nod, Clint hugged Tony around the waist and Tony had his arm over Clint's shoulders and they left the room and made their way to the penthouse.

They couldn't find Steve in the living room, kitchen or in his painting room. They considered the early hour and figured their wayward soldier was having an intimate session with his punch bag or probably sparring with Natasha. Clint and Tony both decide they needed a nap and would fetch Steve in an hour after they'd slept. Steve may not lose time they Clint did in the range and Tony in the labs but the Good Captain could still lose track while he was training.

Tony stopped abruptly in the bedroom entrance and Clint smacked into his back before looking around his torso. They'd found their soldier. Steve Rogers must have been exhausted. He was face first on the bed sound asleep. He still had Captain America's cowl on his head, his gloves were on the night table and his suit was pooled around his ankles above the boots he'd never gotten to take off. Tony could hear Clint's soft chuckle as they both looked fondly at their soldier. Together they both removed the Steve's boots and then his suit. Tony quickly snapped a picture of Steve sound asleep in nothing but Captain America's cowl and a pair of tighty whites, it was sure to be nice black mail material later. They had that kind of relationship after all. Steve stirred awake while Clint was pulling off his cowl. Steve smiled a soft lazy smile at Clint before pulling his darling boy into dirty yet chaste kiss, he repeated the action with Tony when he'd sat down beside him on the bed.

Tony wanted it to be different tonight and he nudged Steve until the soldier was in the middle of the bed and Tony could curl up beside him and rest his head on Steve's pec. Tony rubbed the one beside his head and open invitation for Clint to rest his on it. Once Clint was curled around Steve in much the same way as Tony. Tony laced his fingers with his as they both held each other and Steve at the same time. They both shared their own lazy and chaste kiss. They said their I Love You's to their soldier, because Steve needed to hear the physical words more than either he or Clint. Steve was his own brand of screwed up in away. Clint had already fallen asleep, followed quickly by Steve. Tony's eyes wandered around the room. He smiled when he realized Steve's shield was hanging on the bed post by Tony's feet, Clint's bow seemed to be tucked into bed with them behind Clint half the bow sharing Clint's pillow. Tony sat up to pull the black onto the three of them before snuggling back into his comfortable embrace with both his lovers.

It was with one final look at those two weapons, Tony knew even if Obadiah tried to get into the Penthouse. Steve and Clint would protect him. Clint maybe his boy, but Clint like Steve was also his protector. Tony Loved these two guys so much, it hurt. Tony didn't know he had this kind of capacity for love. Just because he could Tony kissed Clint's cheek and then tilted his head so he could place a rather sloppy awkward angled kiss against Steve's Jaw before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this new one, Thank You so much for reading this.
> 
> I have a question for all you readers. I'm thinking of writing a small Christmas fic with a baby Steve Rogers. I'm just wondering what should little Stevie get for Christmas?
> 
> Thanks Again for your comments. Much Love  
> -HH


End file.
